Hiddden
by nyarooo
Summary: Their feelings will be forever hidden. One-shot GraLu. Warning: Character death, grammar error.


It is a normal day for Fairy Tail. Except for our stellar mage. She was sulking since the Naval Battle. She was releasing a gloomy aura but no one seems to notice it. Everyone was too busy to tease the new couple. Yes. Juvia and Gray.

Lucy was really happy for her friend that her one sided love have been returned by Gray. But deep inside her heart, she can't stop herself for being jealous. It is not a one sided love for Juvia now. The table had been turned to Lucy. She can't help but sigh. Though her sigh didn't go unnoticed by the white haired mage that is wipping the glass in the bar.

A smirk had been formed in Mirajane's lip. _'Let's see how far you can hide it, Lucy.' _ And started to chuckled darkly which sent chills to the spines of people near Mira.

Lucy was in deep thought. Today, the guild celebrates for being 2nd place in the GMG. Even though they only got 2nd place, Fairy Tail's reputation went back to the top again, just not that famous last 7 years ago.

Lucy laughed at herself. She can't believe that even though she mastered Urano Metoria, opened her Second Origin, and can call two spirits at a time, she couldn't defeat Juvia. Scratch that. Juvia's too far from her reach. Even without using her second origin, Juvia can defeat Lucy. Juvia once already defeated Lucy. When Juvia was still part of Elemental Four.

Lucy didn't even noticed that she was already crying. Tears of bitterness and sadness pour out of her eyes. She quickly wiped her tears. Before she ran out in the guild, she stopped at Juvia first and said 'Congratulations.' Juvia, without noticing the pain in Lucy voice replied with a happy 'Thanks.' Then, at Natsu, "I'm done for the day. Please don't disturb today and tomorrow. Later." Lastly, she hurriedly went to Mira. "Thank you for taking care of me, Mira-san. Goodbye." and with that, Lucy left Magnolia. Without even talking or glancing at Gray. To be more specific, without seeing Gray that day. Besides, she already said her farewell to Gray. Last night at the guild's garden.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Lucy was seating on the swing in the garden while Gray was leaning in the tree near Lucy.

"Ne, Gray. You know, I'm really happy that you finally decided to love Juvia back. Watching her doing stuffs just to get attention,pains me. As a girl, I know what Juvia felt back then. I'm really...h-ha...ppy *sniff* f-for yo...u G-gray. *sniffs* B-bei..ng w...ith t-the o-one y-...you love. *sniff*" Lucy cracked up. She can't take the pain anymore. Saying that she was happy for Gray but she knows she's just being pathetic.

Though Gray's weak spot is seeing a girl cry, he couldn't help to ponder why the stellar mage was crying when she was happy for him. Not knowing how to comfort a girl, Gray just hugged Lucy _tight_ like there's no tomorrow and patted her back.

When Lucy stopped crying, she looked at Gray. Her face shows seriousness, pain, hurt and betrayal. Betrayal for Juvia. Lucy leaned at Gray she slowly put her lips at Gray's lips. It's was not a one-sided kiss nor a passionate but it was longer than a peck.

Lucy parted her resting lips on Gray. She looks at him one last time. "Gomene, Gray. Later." and Lucy ran away from Gray.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

_10 months later_

The guild was not rowdy at usual. Cana was just playing with her cards, Mira was just sitting at the bar's counter, Elfman didn't even bother to muttured 'man.' Well, Gray and Natsu was sitting near each other and didn't even fight. Since that fateful day, 10 months ago, Lucy left Fairy Tail. Natsu and others explore the whole Earthland, but didn't even find a trace of Lucy. Her scent _completely_ vanished. Even Loke stopped visiting the guild.

Everyone lose hope to find Lucy. The master went to the guild with a puffy, swollen eyes and a red nose with a frown on his face. He was holding a newspaper that time. Mira stepped up to get it.

Once she saw the headline, she dropped the newspaper and wailed like a baby. Natsu reads the headline of the news for the day.

* * *

**_LUCY HEARTFILIA, THE FAMOUS STELLAR MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL, FOUND DEAD._**

* * *

With a picture of Lucy sleeping. Bruises and wounds are covering her body. Something caught Gray's eyes. The Fairy Tail insignia he made(during Team Natsu's first mission) when Lucy asked about his magic.

Gray cried. For the first time, Gray felt his world collapsed. It was Lucy all along. He was just running away from the truth that he loves Lucy. Afraid of rejection that's why he choose Juvia.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, until her last breath, didn't even stopped loving Gray Fullbuster. Doesn't even care when her life's ended. She just couldn't stopped loving Gray. Until the end of time, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia's feelings will be forever hidden.


End file.
